Drake Howard
Drake Howard '(ドレーク ハワード, ''doreeku hawaado) is skilled mage who is in search of his parents' murderer. Being raised by a skilled mage who is skilled in aura magic, Drake also knows how to utilize aura magic. Being born into a rather religious family, Drake was trained to be a disciplined boy by the fathers of different churches. Drake soon developed into a young powerful mage. He soon began preaching the name of God across the whole continent. As for being born into more of a passive family, Drake was a rather different child. He liked to pick fights with the ones who were stronger than him, which many times resulted in him being expelled from his school for a couple of weeks. At the time of his parents death, Drake begin to act more mature as he took over his father's duty to preach the name of the Lord across the Continent of Fiore. When he came to realize that a mysterious entity slaughtered his parents by unknown means, Drake began his search of the killer of his beloved family. As being extremely skilled in magic as well as possessing a magnetizing charm, The government soon accepted his appeal for the foundation of the '''White Cross Church '''in the city known as Magnolia for spreading the name of God even further. He currently resides in the Magnolia Branch of The White Cross Church. Drake is proficiently skilled in the ancient arts of magic which taught by his various teachers. Although being born into Flora, a place where magic was far from being introduced, Drake learned to manipulate the essence known as magic from a young age, which was taught from his beloved teachers. He specializes in Aura Magic which lets him manipulate his own aura to a degree on which he can throw it as a projectile or absorb it from the environment. He shares a friendly rivalry with Kyoya Tokita, they both accept each other as formidable opponents as they have uttermost respect for their skills. Travelling the world made Drake have a huge amount of knowledge about the different forms of magic. Being overall a intelligent student since his childhood, Drake can understand the basis of every magic he has seen. Upon finding the ruthless murder of his fellow colleagues by a mysterious entity, Drake wishes to eradicate Kroanix, who mercilessly slaughtered his comrades. Kroanix was also the beast behind the murder of his parents. Drake got overwhelmed by the rage and sorrow when he encountered the murderer of his parents and started his quest for vengeance by wandering the whole world. Drake has earned a bundle of awesome titles, but the most recognized and famous is '''Fist of God(フィスト オフ ゴッド, fisuto ofu goddo) which he earned by cleansing the evils of the sinful world. Drake stands out as the most powerful of his Country, as he was on the equal footing of Kyoya Tokita, who was believed to defeat Tao Kung. Drake now currently is trying to figure out the exact way to find Kroanix and spread the name of the Lord. Appearance Drake has almost slate blue asymmetrical eyes, black hair and pale skin. His hairstyle seems to be albeit in black and having a different hairline. On top, he is wearing a collared, white frock coat adorn with gold lining and embroidering, including black patterning on the upper and lower collar as well as the left cuff of his sleeve. There is also a yellow rope hanging from the left shoulder and attaching an object that looks like that of an old, bronze key in place beside the lower collar. Underneath, he is wearing a suit that consists of a light gray button down formal vest over a torn black undershirt with a silver chain necklace and his dark gray tie undone. He is wearing white, pleated trousers with a white belt that has a silver ram's head buckle. He seems to be wearing gray and white loafers featuring the same ram head as well as short white gloves. He bears a massive tattoo on his right arm which is partially visible through the black bandages (which are secured by a single chain and lock). A similar tattoo can be seen under his left eye as well. Personality Drake is somewhat sarcastic and cocky to his opponents. He is ferocious and does not show mercy, when someone hurts his loved ones. Drake possess a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. But he is friendly as he lends hands to his opponents. Drake was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is truly loyal towards White Cross Church. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities As a child, Drake possess a special type of Fighting Style. This discipline is magic-based and is hallmarked by the use of the holy power of Sirius which manifests itself as blue flames or blue-colored wave of energy. This supernatural element is seemlessly combined with flamboyant strikes and kicks to amplify combos and add additional damage. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Drake is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple powerful mages on a regular basis. Immeasurable Strength: Drake possess immeasurable strength. Drake is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the usage of his magic, He is still a considerable opponent. Drake can defeat numerous opponents. Enhanced Speed: Drake is well-known for his speed. Due to his body being light, he can be difficult to attack if someone is attacking him directly. Being fast enough, he can run at the speed of a train as well as fight with enough speed which a naked eye can't track. Monstrous Durability: Drake possess monstrous durability. Drake is seen by many as the personification of endurance and human willpower. Somehow Drake always manages to survive, even risking his life needlessly, as long as it was a risk that lay along a path to victory. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Drake is a very fast and agile fighter. Drake possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes Keen Intellect: Drake is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Drake can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Skilled Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient ethernano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilise it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defence, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defence against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Drake's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by Drake. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Drake's aura described as one of a kind, it shows blue electric sparking around him. Magic Abilities Aura Magic: This magic allows the mage to transform their magic power into a physical representation of their will by using her soul to push the desired amount of magic power from their body before controlling it with their mind. The portion of magic power that is released is affected by their soul and acts according to their inner wishes, causing it to be come a lot stronger, versatile, and easier to control. The new energy brought fourth by this transformation is known simply as aura. Mages are able to emit and control aura to perform to perform offensive maneuvers, whether it be for long range attacks or short range. They are able to use it defensively, molding into barriers or using it to reflect attacks. The many number of offensive and defensive options she has with aura comes from the user's ability to alter it many ways such as its state of matter or its temperature.Unlike basic magic power manipulation, users can use aura to bring the magic power of her opponents under her control to perform a large array of tasks. What makes this magic especially different is that while other forms of magic grow weaker as its user does, the spells of this magic grow stronger the more harm the user endures. It does this by reacting to the mage's will to win, which increases as they become more desperate. This is just one example of how a wizard's will can shape this magic. Overall, this magic allows the wizard to make their magic power a lot more versatile, allowing them to perform feats that would otherwise would be impossible. While Aura Magic is certainly not the strongest magic, it can definitely provide an answer to any situation the wizard may ever face by giving the wizard's magic power various abilities depending on the user's inner wishes Trivia Drake Howard is based off Claudio Serafino from Tekken